comics_of_legendseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Legend of Ignitus and Malefor
Old Version Plot The story begins with Layla being in her cave with her eggs. Suddenly, Ash comes back home and they start to argue about his recent injuries and then they broke up shortly after. Layla keeps the black egg while Ash takes the purple egg. The two eggs hatch at the same time, which are both boys. Realizing that their dragonets look like their mate, Ash and Layla both suddenly feel regretful from the argument from before. A few years later, the black dragonet, now named Malefor (Not the purple dragon antagonist from the Legend of Spyro trilogy games), was having a dream where he meets a purple dragon whereas on the other side of the forest, the purple one now named Ignitus (Not the Fire Guardian Ignitus) had the same dream. After waking up, Ignitus explains to Ash about his dream, making Ash think if there's really another black dragon in the forest. A few days later Malefor goes out for a walk and finds another cave while in the same time Ignitus is also going out. Malefor decided to check the cave and he and Ignitus meet for the first time, not long before realizing that they both look like their parents. Later, Ash and Layla had come looking for their sons for they have been out for hours and they were getting worried. Layla and Ash see each other, and Malefor finds out that Ash is his father and Ignitus finds out that Layla is his mother, meaning that Malefor and Ignitus are brothers. After a while, Malefor and Ignitus have a talk together, while Ash and Layla are outside and forgiving each other and they decide to join together as a family again. Later, Malefor and Ignitus are outside playing and they meet a young pink dragoness named Blaze. She asks if she can play with them and they let her. Later that night, the boys meet Blaze's mother Rose, who is a Queen and find out that Blaze is actually a Princess. Blaze and her mother leave after she promises Ignitus and Malefor that she'll see them tomorrow. The next day, Blaze's father Lune greets her with a good morning and lets her go outside, telling himself that she's a good girl! so she is allowed to go. Blaze ran to play with Malefor and Ignitus, but while playing, she accidentally pumps into Ignitus and ends up being on top of him and nuzzled him. Malefor saw this and he felt shocked and unhappy and he left the two alone. After finding out that Malefor was gone, Blaze went looking for him. However, when Baze finds him, Malefor suddenly kisses her and, without a single word spoken, leaves her completely speechless. Blaze leaves and Malefor smiles, knowing that she'll be his one day. A few days later Blaze was having problems choosing between Ignitus and Malefor. Rose comes in and gives an advice that she still has plenty of time to decide who her future mate is gonna be. At the same time, Ignitus and Malefor are home alone waiting for their folks to get back. They start talking about Blaze, but their discussion instantly turned into a common "fighting-for-mate" quarrel and they suddenly start fighting. Meanwhile, Ash and Layla return back home, but they saw that the boys are fighting and Layla breaks up the fight. Suddenly, she feels pain and was already undergoing labor into labor for she was pregnant again. Layla lays just one egg and Ignitus and Malefor are happy for it. 4 months later, while Ignitus and Blaze are outside talking with eachother, Blaze tells Ignitus that she wants him to be her King and mate. Malefor overhears this and started to think that if he wants to get Blaze for himself, he'll have to get rid of Ignitus, but he'll have a hard time with guards around his purple brother by the time he becomes king. Then he spots a dragon sitting just in front of him and went to ask him who he is, but the stranger attacks him. The dragonet turned out to be a girl and she admits that she was very suprised about how Malefor defeated her so easily. She ask if Malefor would like to became her personal trainer and Malefor agrees to this. Atthe same time with Layla, her egg started to hatch into a beautiful little girl. Ash returns after he went fishing. He sees his new daughter and the two dragons both decode to name her "Saria". Legend of Ignitus and Malefor ends here. Character's Malefor: The main character, Layla and Ash's son, Ignitus's twin-brother. A young black dragon, resembles Ash. Ignitus: The other main character, Layla and Ash's other son, Malefor's twin-brother. A young purple dragon, resembles Layla. Ash: Layla's mate, Malefor, Ignitus, and Saria's father. A black dragon with scars. Layla: Ash's mate, Malefor, Ignitus, and Saria's mother. A purple dragoness. Blaze: Ignitus's future mate, Rose and Lune's daughter, a princess. Lune: Blaze's father, Rose's mate, and Layla's brother, A king. A purple dragon. Rose: Blaze's mother, Lune's mate, Ash's half-sister, A queen. A pink dragoness. Kira: Malefor's love interest. A dark purple dragoness. Category:Comic's